spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tooth Deathnotes
Tooth was origionally a subordinate male in the Deathnotes pack and was one of the three wild males who habitated the group. After remaining a subordinate male for a couple of three years in the Deathnotes, Tooth immigrated into the Hunters pack where he took over as the dominate male. He was constantly rivaled and overthrown by another rival male named Titus but in the end, he died as the dominate male of the Hunters. Deathnotes Subordinate Male On June 8, 2009, three wild males all appeared near the Deathnotes group. A wild female named Sbane had reciently immigrated into the group, lead by dominate female and ex-member of the Hunters Pack, L. Most of the group members were ex-members of the Hunters. The three males were named Bones (09DNM001), Tooth himself (09DNM002) and Snaggle-Tooth (09DNM003). Tooth was also tagged with the name of T when he joined the group since he had two scars across his nose that formed a T. All three males easily joined the Deathnotes where, after fighting between Bones and Tooth, Bones asserted himself as the dominate male. Tooth took a subordinate male's role and often found himself guarding the group, working as a sentry and occasionally babysitting Bones and L's kits. However, only his brother Snaggle-Tooth became a regular rover. Tooth found himself a mate within the Deathnotes pack. It was the subordinate immigrant female Sbane. However, they never had any kits. Tooth remained a subordinate male who, on some occasions, went roving but rarely had any sucess, unlike his counterpart Snaggle-Tooth. L and Bones, however, had two litters together before, in March 2009, Sbane overthrew L and evicted her. L later returned to the group but died shortly afterwards. The intergroup domestic fights lasted for four days and the individuals, Bones, Tooth, Sbane and L, all fought against each other and eventually Sbane and Bones emerged as the winners. Tooth was back to being a subordinate male and had lost his mate. Since Sbane became the dominate female, Bones began to attack the other males in the group, including Tooth. However, Bones and Sbane were not a productive dominate couple and only raised two kits to adulthood in their reign as the domiante couple. Bones, however, had mated with several of the subordinate females and fathered litters by them. Sbane finally gave birth to her first known litter in March 2011. Finally, in April 2011, Tooth left the Deathnotes for good to rove near the Deathnotes sister group and main rivals-the Hunters. Hunters Dominate Male He survived on his own for a few days, living between group borders. He came within the boundries of the Hunters where he teamed up with the ex-natal dominate male of the Hippyhops named Lankster. They roved together for three days before approaching the Hunters. The group was larger than the Deathnotes had been but more at ease and less likely to attack. The dominate male at the time was Shy, the dominate female Keeper's eldest son. When he spotted the enemy males, he charged them but Tooth fought back and ousted Shy from the dominate position. He asserted himself as the dominate male for the first time in his life at the SVCTR. During the month of May, he attacked the other males and ousted Shy and the other older Hunters males and even teamed up with his new mate Keeper and killed subordinate male Lankster. Tooth maintained his status for another month before three wild males joined the group. They were named Titus, Mintus and Fylln. Immediately, Titus and Tooth began to sparr and by the begining of July, Tooth had been overthrown and ousted from the Hunters by Titus. On July 1, 2011, Keeper gave birth to Tooth's very first known offspring; a litter of eight whom all survived. However, he was not in the group. However, he returned and guarded his kits while the Hunters were seporated from them. Keeper welcomed him back but Titus was not so sure. The next day, Tooth overthrew Titus and reclaimed his position as the dominate male. This was the begining of a series of events that lead to Tooth and Titus constantly fighting and overthrowing each other. Finally, on July 21, 2011, Tooth, Titus, Mintus and Fylln all fought and this time Keeper got involved. Tooth and Keeper emerged as the winners of the intergroup fighting as this time, there was no challenge from the other males. Tooth was the unchallenged domiante male from there on. By August, Keeper was pregnant again and Tooth was undoubtly the father of the litter. However, the two had began to quarll on August 11 and the same series of events carried on into the next day. Tooth did not forage with the main hunting party that Keeper and Tooth almost always lead and allowed Titus to take his spot. He hunted with two of Keeper's sons, both of which were intent on hunting and did not notice the bald eagle flying overhead. Tooth stood up on his hind legs and was caught in it's talons. The following afternoon, Keeper noticed his absence and seemed to mour for his loss. Titus, naturally, reassumed dominance in his absence. The next month, on September 20, 2011, Keeper gave birth to Tooth's second and last litter of six kits. . Category:Dominate Males Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Deathnotes Individuals